joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Wanked)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| High 4-A |''' -1 | '-1x-1'| Above the concept of tiers, he laughs at it| He determines what tier he is and what tier you are Name: Sasuke Uchiha/ Lord Sasuke/Solo God Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19/ Older than everything/ Classification: Forever missing-Nin, Emo, Bad father, Guy who wants to be like Batman, Random Hokage, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi/God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Speed, Basic/Expert Swordsmanship, Basic/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Taijutsu Expert , Chakra Manipulation (High-level), Durability and Attack Negation, Can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Susano'o) that acts offensively and defensively, Ninjutsu Master, Genjutsu Expert, Levitation|True Flight, All elements manipulation, Mind Control (High-level) (via Sharingan and/or Genjutsu), Precognition, Summoning, Poison Resistance, Portal Creation, All Itachi, Madara, Hashirama and Hagoromo abilities, All the abilities as a Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Sunlight Absorption (High-Godly), In God form he is omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscient, anti-omnipotent (has the ability to kill omnipotents), Sasuke can summon his church of Sasukeist, the top tiers in the church are omnipotent+ and are anti-omnipotent but still way below Sasuke, Can edit Wiki pages, bypasses every contradictioncontradictions where one can bypass his contradiction bruh he still bypasses it, Can make anybody as strong as TOBA and beneath it, Can boost Y2J to be as strong as him, Can edit anything to his liking, Above the concept of anything[ even the concept of being above concepts], When used in a debate, Sasuke automatically wins Attack Potency: Solar System Level ' '|''' Multi-Solar System+''' |''' Infinite with '''Susano'o | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Way Above Omnipotents (Sasukepotent) Destroyed Suggsverse, Marvel, DC and everything under an Instant(even this page) and rebuilt it. One shotted Exaggerated Reinhard and his legion. Speed: FTL+ '''| MFTL+ |''' Infinite '''with '''Susano'o | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Way Above Omnipresent(Sasukepresent) Lifting Strength: E '''| Y |''' Infinite | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Can lift anything with any part of his body, even his cells can lift up anything(Class Sasuke) Striking Strength: Solar System Level '''| Multi-Solar System+ |''' Infinite '''with '''Susano'o | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Can destroy anything with a strike(Sasukepotent level Striking Strength) Durability: Solar System Level '''| Multi-Solar System+''' |''' Infinite with '''Susano'o | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Indestructible(Even he cannot kill himself) Stamina: Infinite | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode. Range: Planetary '''| Stellar |''' Infinite | InfinitexInfinite by absorbing sunlight while using sage mode.| Sasukepresent(Can attack anywhere from nowhere) Standard Equipment: Every equipment he uses in the series + an infinite amount of Truth-Seeking Balls Intelligence: Sasu-like(Created Kami Tenchi and TOAA) Sasuke and his church are the only ones not part of the legion Weaknesses: Has absolutely no weaknesses whatsoever Key: Base | After a long time | Susano'o | By absorbing sunlight while using sage mode| God mode Others Notable Victories: The One above all Kami Tenchi Suggsverse Marvel DC Everything on this wiki (excluding himself) Yhwach Wanked Exaggerated Reinhard Wanked Mercurius Masadaverse Wanked Hajun Legion Prime Teken All versions of every character Skodwarde The Almighty Anime Amino debaters Every debater here Notable Wins"(He does not lose) 'Notable Stomps: ('Sasuke has no stalemates) Category:Wanked Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier -1 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Category:Sasuke